Nunca debí hacerlo
by Patybra
Summary: Bra es muy feliz con su novio, hasta que empieza a enamorarse de otra persona ;)


Nunca debí hacerlo  
  
By Patybra  
  
  
  
  
  
Era un viernes como cualquier otro en la Capital del Oeste, el silencio que reinaba en los pasillos del instituto de dicha ciudad fue roto por el sonido de la campana que indicaba el final de las clases. De repente una avalancha de adolescentes inundo los pasillos, chicos y chicas que corrían de un lado para otro intentando salir los primeros de aquel lugar, ansiosos de llegar a sus casas ya que a las tres de la tarde nadie se libraba de tener hambre.   
  
En la puerta del instituto un guapo chico esperaba con una cartera a sus espaldas, era alto y lucia el pelo moreno con reflejos azulados, pero lo que más resaltaba de él eran sus ojos verdes capaces de atrapar a cualquiera con su mirada. El muchacho pareció ver a alguien y una sonrisa se dibujo en sus labios a la vez que agitaba los brazos para llamar la atención de la persona a la que esperaba. La chica de unos 17 años se acerco a el y le estampo un beso en los labios.  
  
  
  
¿?: Vaya Bra, que cariñosa estas hoy! J  
  
BR: Tengo razones para estarlo!! Es viernes y como hay puente ya no tengo clase hasta la semana que viene! – dijo la chica que llevaba unos jeans ajustados y un top de color negro- no me digas Jin que lo habías olvidado?!   
  
JN: pero que cosas tienes cariño...como se me va a olvidar? Jeje  
  
BR: no se yo que creer..... –dijo mirándole de reojo - .....dejémoslo estar, además tengo un hambre que me muero!   
  
JN: yo también! Vamos para la pizzería?.... le habrás pedido permiso a tus padres, no?.....no quiero tener problemas con ellos más tarde... –dijo el muchacho con cara de circunstancia-   
  
BR: sí que lo he pedido y me dejan ir....pero que quede claro que no necesito pedir permiso a nadie, soy libre de hacer lo que me de la gana!! - gritó haciendo una mueca en señal de protesta- entonces que? Nos vamos?  
  
JN: vale, vale....mensaje captado...pero no hace falta que te pongas así! –respondió con una gota de sudor-   
  
BR: así como? Eh? Tienes algún problema?  
  
JN:....................mejor dejémoslo......vaya genio – pensó el chico-.  
  
  
  
Unas horas después de que los chicos acabaran de comer Jin acompaño a Bra a la C.Corp., después de una tierna despedida la pequeña de los Briefs entro a casa. Una vez dentro se dirigió al cuarto de estar donde su madre leía una revista.   
  
  
  
BR: Hola mama!! Ya estoy aquí! – dijo a la vez que le daba un beso en la mejilla a su madre-.  
  
BL: que tal cariño? Como te fue el día? – contestó a la vez que dejaba la revista sobre la mesa- has comido bien?   
  
BR: no ha estado mal....lo de siempre, comida basura – respondió mientras se sentaba al lado de Bulma- pero como digo siempre, como en casa en ningún sitio!  
  
BL: ya veras cuando hable con tu novio!! Haber si aprende a llevarte a buenos restaurantes!   
  
BR: jeje bueno...no es para tanto...-dijo a la vez que una gota de sudor salía de su cabeza, al momento cambio de tema- donde están papa y Trunks?  
  
BL: tu padre como siempre entrenando, parece que no supiera hacer otra cosa....y tu hermano salió porque le llamo el pobre Goten, está destrozado porque le ha dejado su novia...pobre chico  
  
BR: en serio? –contesto preocupada por su mejor amigo- ya se veía venir...esa chica no estaba bien de la cabeza! Cuando pueda hablare con él, pero ahora me voy a estudiar que después del puente tengo un maldito examen  
  
BL: si hija, ponte a estudiar y no te preocupes por los problemas que no son tuyos  
  
BR: que no me preocupe? Pero si Goten es como si fuera mi primo? – pensó Bra, y fue a decirle algo a su madre pero opto mejor por callarse e irse a estudiar-.  
  
  
  
Bra se paso la tarde estudiando, o mejor dicho, intentando estudiar. No sabia porque pero no podía dejar de pensar en Goten y de preocuparse por él, desde que su madre le comunico que él lo había dejado con aquella tonta de Pares no dejaba de pensar en como estaría él y era algo normal porque Bra y Goten eran como primos...aunque en realidad ese no era el motivo por el que ella no se podía quitar al chico de la cabeza......  
  
  
  
Cuando llego la noche, Bra se encontraba cenando con su familia y como siempre Vegeta comía como un cerdo.  
  
  
  
BL: Vegeta eres un animal! Por lo que veo no vas a aprender nunca a comer decentemente como el resto del mundo!!!  
  
VG:....................................- él no respondió-.   
  
BL: quieres dejar de ignorarme? – dijo a la vez que apartaba el plato que el Saiyan se estaba zampando-.  
  
VG: yo como de la forma que me de la gana...YAHORA MUJER DAME MI PLATO!!!  
  
  
  
Trunks y Bra observaban la escena intuyendo que se avecinaba otra pelea y como ya habían acabado su cena prefirieron salir del comedor y dirigirse a la terraza.  
  
  
  
TR: parece que nunca cambiaran, no se cansan de estar siempre con lo mismo...hasta creo que les gusta discutir!  
  
BR: oye Trunks.........como esta Goten? – preguntó a su hermano con timidez – mama me lo ha contado todo...  
  
TR: el pobre está hecho polvo, no me quiso escuchar....sabes una cosa? Creo que deberías hablar con el, Goten siempre te escucha y tu sabes como hacer que se sienta bien  
  
BR: la verdad es que ya lo había pensado. Sabes donde lo puedo encontrar?   
  
TR: yo le deje paseando por la playa, no creo que se halla movido de allí porque quería estar solo  
  
BR: pues me voy a buscarlo, si preguntan mama o papá........eh.......diles que estoy con Pan, vale? Me voy, hasta luego! – dijo a la vez que salía volando y se despedía con la mano-.  
  
TR: buena suerte!......espero que la escuche.........  
  
  
  
Tras volar unos minutos Bra llego a la playa. Estuvo caminando mientras buscaba a su amigo, hasta que al fin lo encontró sentado junto a la orilla del mar...ella se le acerco lentamente y sin decir palabra se sentó junto a él...  
  
"I've been so  
  
Caught up in the thought of me and you  
  
Even though I love  
  
Someone else I know my heart belongs to you   
  
Tell me how did we  
  
Ever let the situation get this far  
  
Maybe we should just  
  
Try to hide the things we feel inside  
  
Things I know we can't deny"  
  
  
  
Hubo un largo silencio durantes unos minutos….  
  
  
  
GT: A que has venido? – preguntó el chico con voz seria-.  
  
  
  
Bra no supo que contestar pero al cabo de unos segundos reaccionó – Quería saber que tal estabas...me tenias muy preocupada....  
  
  
  
GT: no se porque motivo tienes que estarlo...pero de todas formas lo que me pase no es asunto tuyo – respondió con un tono triste -.  
  
BR: como que no? Goten, somos amigos! Antes me contabas todo pero desde que salgo con Jin ni me miras...- de repente cambio a un tono de voz dulce y comprensivo – ....siento que tu novia te halla dejado...  
  
GT: así que ya lo sabes...ya veo que las noticias vuelan..., en fin, no te preocupes es mejor así. La cosa no funcionaba desde hace tiempo, tarde o temprano esto pasaría...  
  
BR: sabes que puedes contar conmigo para lo que sea, es mejor para ti que te desahogues...si quieres podemos dar un paseo por la playa? Que! Te animas? – la chica le hablo en un tono al que nadie podría resistirse y Goten tras pensárselo unos minutos acepto-.  
  
  
  
Estuvieron paseando por la playa junto a la orilla del mar, la única luz que iluminaba el lugar era la de la luna llena. Goten le estuvo contando a Bra sobre la relación con la que hasta hace poco era su novia, cuando llego a la parte de la ruptura el chico se detuvo angustiado y la chica le agarro de la mano.  
  
  
  
BR: Goten tranquilo, estoy aquí contigo y no pienso dejarte...me tienes muy preocupada no pensé que te afectara tanto....y no me pidas que no lo este porque es algo que no puedo evitar! Y sabes porque?.....porque yo te....- la chica no pronuncio la ultima frase y Goten sintió un escalofrió recorrerle todo el cuerpo, el suave tacto de la mano de Bra y las palabras que ella estuvo apunto de decir hicieron que el corazón del chico se pusiera a latir rápidamente.   
  
Se quedaron mirando fijamente a los ojos durante varios segundos, unos segundos que parecieron eternos....entonces Bra, en un impulso que no pudo controlar beso a Goten en los labios a lo que el no puso ninguna resistencia...allí no había nadie para interrumpir ese momento, solo estaban ellos, el mar y la luna.....   
  
  
  
"Should've never told you  
  
That I cared about you  
  
Didn't think that it would be, so bad  
  
Should've never kissed you  
  
Should've never held your hand  
  
Got to find a way to let these feelings go"  
  
­­­­­­­  
  
Cuando Bra regresó a la C.Corp se acostó sin decir palabra. A Trunks le pareció algo extraño pero imagino que las cosas no fueron bien con Goten y prefirió no decirle nada a su hermana.   
  
Mientras, Bra estaba acostada en su cama y no dejaba de darle vueltas a la cabeza, por su mente pasaba todo lo que había ocurrido con Goten; por una parte no podía dejar de creer que aquello estaba mal, ella consideraba a Goten como un primo y era parte de su familia, si alguien se enteraba de lo que ocurrió en la playa seria terrible...nadie lo aceptaría...y Vegeta los mataría a los dos, además estaba Jin y ella lo amaba con locura, no sabia como había sido capaz de traicionarle; pero por otra parte, Bra sentía algo muy especial por Goten, algo que era mucho más fuerte que lo que sentía por Jin y que siempre se había negado a si misma. Con aquel beso en la playa Bra comprendió que siempre querría a Goten en su vida.......con este último pensamiento la chica se quedo dormida.   
  
  
  
El día siguiente amaneció con mucho sol. Era sábado y transcurrió sin ninguna novedad, excepto por un pequeño detalle, Bra se pasó todo el día evitando las llamadas de su novio Jin. Siempre sacaba una excusa nueva y el chico ya se empezaba a preocupar, la familia de Bra no sabia porque la chica se comportaba así pero pensaron que eran problemas de los dos y lo dejaron pasar, menos Trunks que ya empezaba a sospechar algo...  
  
Bra estaba tumbada en su cama cuando de repente le empezó a sonar el móvil, dudo en contestar pero al ver en el identificador de llamadas que era Goten lo cogió rápidamente.  
  
  
  
BR: Goten!!!  
  
GT: hola Bra!, mira voy a ir al grano, tenemos que hablar...  
  
BR: que ocurre? – preguntó algo preocupada – hay algún problema?  
  
GT: ...por teléfono no. Que te parece en el Parque Central dentro de una hora?  
  
BR:..muy bien, allí estaré.... – contesto no muy segura -   
  
GT: pues hasta luego entonces!  
  
BR: adiós...  
  
  
  
Tras colgar, la chica se quedo algo preocupada, que querría? Le asustaba la idea de que él la rechazara...  
  
Al cabo de un hora Bra se presento en el lugar donde habían quedado, no tuvo que buscar mucho para ver a Goten sentado en un banco que estaba al lado de la fuente que se encontraba en el centro del parque y sin pensárselo mucho fue hacia él.   
  
  
  
BR: Ya estoy aquí – dijo a la vez que se sentaba y le besaba en los labios, él aparto la cabeza rápidamente – que te ocurre?  
  
GT: no lo sé.......Bra....estoy muy confundido......  
  
BR: que es lo que pasa?.....es que acaso no me quieres?  
  
GT: claro que te quiero Bra....me gustas mucho.....pero....eres demasiado pequeña para mi... – dijo a la vez que agachaba la mirada -   
  
BR: por favor no digas más tonterías....a mi no me importa la edad...si yo te quiero y tu me quieres no se que problema hay!......no quieres salir conmigo? Es eso?  
  
GT: si que quiero y ni siquiera lo dudes, si te he llamado es para decirte que quiero seguir adelante con esto y para preguntarte si piensas igual que yo  
  
BR: Goten, no lo he dudado ni un momento....quiero estar a tu lado – dijo mirándole fijamente a los ojos - ....me he dado cuenta de que te quiero demasiado  
  
GT: sabes a lo que nos enfrentamos, no? Nadie puede enterarse de esto o todo se iría al traste...  
  
BR: lo sé..ya lo había pensado....pero no me importa – respondió a la vez que lo besaba en los labios – y sabes por que? Porque esto es lo mejor que me ha pasado en mi vida...  
  
  
  
Bra y Goten pasaron juntos toda la tarde y parte de la noche. Como toda pareja no dejaron de besarse y abrazarse ni un solo momento...como si fuera el último minuto de sus vidas.  
  
Bra prefirió que el chico no la acompañara a casa por miedo a que alguien los vieran, pero cuando entro a la C.Corp su hermano todavía se encontraba despierto...  
  
  
  
TR: de donde vienes? – preguntó en un tono seco – se puede saber con quien has estado?  
  
BR: que?......no, nada, solo he estado con unas amigas – mintió apartando la vista de los ojos de Trunks –   
  
TR: debiste avisar....todos estábamos muy preocupados por ti...pensábamos que te había pasado algo  
  
BR: seguro que si....sobre todo papá, no? Parece que mi inquietante ausencia no les deja dormir – respondió con su tono más sarcástico – me voy a la cama, tengo sueño. Hasta mañana..  
  
  
  
Tras decir esto se marcho a su habitación dejando a su hermano con la palabra en la boca sin saber que decir.  
  
Al día siguiente, tras un desayuno muy tenso, Bra se encerró en su cuarto y llamo a Goten  
  
  
  
GT: si? Quien es?  
  
BR: hola cariño, soy yo – saludó con un tono tan dulce que no parecía ser suyo –   
  
GT: hola guapa! Que tal se encuentra hoy mi princesa?  
  
BR: bien, pero ya te estoy echando de menos.....quiero estar contigo  
  
GT: pero si solo han pasado unas horas desde que nos separamos!...de todas formas tenia pensado ir a tu casa esta tarde  
  
BR: QUE?! Te has vuelto loco o que??  
  
GT: no te preocupes....además, lo mejor es que nos sigamos comportando como siempre para que no sospechen nada, suelo ir mucho a tu casa y si dejo de ir van a pensar mal, no crees?  
  
BR: ...........tienes razón – asintió pensando que eran lo mejor que podían hacer - .  
  
Así estuvieron varias horas, hablando y diciéndose esas cursilerías que solo se dice la gente que esta enamorada...  
  
  
  
"What did I  
  
Do the day I let you slip into my soul  
  
It was then, when I  
  
Realized that I would always want you in my life  
  
No one else can know  
  
Of the things that we've been saying on the telephone  
  
It would be so bad  
  
If they ever knew that me and you   
  
Were secretly into each other"  
  
  
  
Cuando llego la tarde Goten se presento en la C.Corp tal y como le dijo a Bra por teléfono...cuando sonó el timbre de la casa Bulma se dirigió a abrir   
  
  
  
BL: Goten! Que alegría me da verte! – le saludo Bulma con una sonrisa en los labios – que te trae por aquí?  
  
GT:....eh...pues venia a .. ver a Trunks ...esta en casa? – mintió el chico para que Bulma no descubriera la verdadera razón que le llevaba a estar allí  
  
BL: pues siento decirte que no, salió hace un rato a hacer un recado pero de todas formas no creo que tarde mucho en volver, puedes esperarle dentro!  
  
GT: de acuerdo eso haré... oye Bulma....esta Bra en casa?..es para pasar el rato con ella mientras espero a Trunks...así no me aburro.... – dijo Goten un poco nervioso  
  
BL: si, esta en su cuarto! Seguro que se alegra mucho de verte!  
  
GT: eh? No se....bueno voy con ella...hasta luego! – se despidió mientras se dirigía a la habitación de Bra, cuando se encontró frente a la puerta entro de golpe sin ni siquiera llamar...  
  
GT: SORPRESA!!!!  
  
BR: Goten!!! – grito la chica a la vez que de un salto se tiraba encima de el y le besaba en los labios...sin poder evitarlo los dos cayeron encima de la cama – tenia muchas ganas de verte!  
  
GT: yo también Bra......te he echado mucho de menos – dijo sin parar de besarla –....no sabes que mal lo he pasado para entrar...le he tenido que decir a tu madre que venia a ver a tu hermano, suerte que estaba fuera!  
  
BR: ....lo único que importa ahora es que estas aquí conmigo.....no podemos desperdiciar el tiempo que tenemos para estar juntos – cuando acabó de decir esto Bra le volvió a besar y no volvieron a decirse ninguna palabra más, solo estuvieron besándose y acariciándose bastante rato..como si solo existieran ellos dos...sin pensar que en cualquier momento alguien podría entrar por la puerta...no tuvieron tiempo de reaccionar cuando la puerta se abrió de golpe...  
  
TR: Goten!!! – Trunks se paro en seco cuando vio a su hermana encima de la cama y a su mejor amigo tirado en el suelo, los dos parecían muy nerviosos y además estaban rojos como un tomate - .........se puede saber que estabais haciendo?  
  
BR: ....eh...bueno pues....estábamos......peleando un poco....jejeje – contesto Bra muy nerviosa. Trunks se la quedo mirando con una cara de "eso no te lo crees ni tu" y sin decir palabra salió de la habitación.   
  
  
  
Vistos los acontecimientos, Goten estuvo tratando de convencer a Trunks de que no es lo que él pensaba, el joven Son se puso tan pesado que Trunks tuvo que decirle que le creía para poder librarse de él.....caída ya la noche, cuando Goten ya se había marchado Trunks fue a hablar con su hermana.....  
  
  
  
TR: Bra, puedo pasar? – pregunto al otro lado de la puerta esperando a que su hermana le diera permiso, cuando escucho el "si" de Bra el chico entro en la habitación. – Quiero hablar muy seriamente contigo "hermanita"  
  
BR: y eso? Ocurre algo malo "hermanito" ? – respondió la chica con gran descaro y un tono muy sarcástico  
  
TR: mira Bra, no me voy a andar con rodeos....no me trago eso de que tu y Goten estabais peleando cuando entre en la habitación, hace tiempo que sospecho de vosotros...y a mi no me la podéis dar, os conozco a los dos perfectamente como para que me engañéis....estáis saliendo juntos, verdad?... si es así me parece que tenéis un gran problema...  
  
BR: aquí el único problema que ahí eres tu!!!, todo esto es por tu culpa....acaso no sabes que hay que llamar a la puerta antes de entrar??....creo que con lo mayorcito que eres ya deberías saber eso!! – grito Bra bastante alterada.  
  
TR: no has contestado a mi pregunta...pero me parece que lo que aquí pasa es evidente...mira, a mi no me interesa con quien salgas por mi puedes estar con quien te de la gana...pero lo que no me parece bien es que estés con dos personas a la vez.....imagínate si se entera papa!  
  
BR: .......ya no me acordaba de Jin..... – dijo bajando la cabeza – Trunks....que puedo hacer?  
  
TR: eso yo no puedo decírtelo....creo que debes ser sincera y elegir al que quieras de verdad...no puedes estar engañándolos....debes tomar una decisión   
  
BR: pero es que quiero a los dos....estoy muy confundida......me puedes dejar sola por favor?...necesito pensar mucho....  
  
TR: como quieras.... – dijo a la vez que daba un beso a su hermana – haz lo que te diga el corazón....ciao!   
  
  
  
Bra se recostó en la cama, intentaba descubrir lo que sentía...aunque en el fondo ella ya lo sabia solo que le daba mucha pena aceptarlo.....no sabia como decirle a uno de ellos que todo se había acabado.....le asustaba hacer daño a esa persona...a la persona a la que tenia que rechazar...   
  
  
  
"I'm so scared, trembling inside  
  
'Cause I'm feeling like somebody else already knows  
  
Oh my God, I love you both so much  
  
And to have to choose between the two  
  
Is hurting me so deep inside"  
  
  
  
A la mañana siguiente, Bra se levanto muy decidida. Se había pasado toda la noche sin dormir pensando en la decisión que debía tomar. Sin perder el tiempo cogió el teléfono y quedo en ir a casa de Jin.  
  
Una vez estuvo con el chico este se sorprendió de que ella quisiera verle tan precipitadamente.  
  
  
  
JN: vaya Bra...por fin apareces, ya me estaba preocupando....he llegado a pensar que te habías enfadado conmigo – fue a besarla pero la chica aparto la cara - ..................que te ocurre?  
  
BR: ...........veras Jin......esto es muy difícil para mi...así que espero que no me lo pongas todavía peor....  
  
JN: de que estas hablando Bra?  
  
BR: veras....las cosas han cambiado.......y........  
  
JN: mira Bra, dime de una vez lo que me tengas que decir!  
  
BR: esta bien iré al grano......tenemos que dejar lo nuestro.....las cosas ya no son como antes.....y no puedo seguir mintiendo...ni a ti....ni a mi....  
  
JN: q-que me estas diciendo??.....a que viene esto Bra?  
  
BR: .............veras....estas cosas pasan......e-esto.........b-bueno....tengo prisa....me tengo que ir ya....  
  
JN:.......hay otro chico, verdad? – replico sujetándola del brazo -  
  
BR: ................lo siento.....pero me tengo que ir..... – diciendo esto ultimo Bra se soltó del agarre y se fue a su casa, dejando al pobre Jin con la boca abierta. Casi sin darse cuenta el chico había perdido a su novia.....ahora se quedaba solo......con un montón de preguntas......que quizás nunca llegaría a resolver....nunca....  
  
  
  
Tras haber dejado las cosas claras con Jin, Bra se fue a decirle a Goten la decisión que había tomado. Finalmente ella decidió escoger al joven Son, seria difícil, lo sabia, pero si la chica hubiera elegido a Jin hubiera sido una cobarde, ya que eso era lo más fácil para ella. Los días que precedieron a su ruptura con Jin estuvieron llenos de preguntas....le daba miedo no haber tomado la decisión correcta....le daba miedo el equivocarse...pensaba en las consecuencias que esa relación le podían traer a los dos....y muchas veces pasó por su cabeza la frase "Nunca debí hacerlo..." ...ya que todavía no sabia porque se complicaba la vida con lo tranquila que vivía antes estando con Jin. Llevaría su relación con Goten hasta sus ultimas consecuencias, sin importarle lo que dijeran su padre y todos los demás.....solo por una simple razón: por que le quería.   
  
  
  
"I don't ever want to feel this way again"  
  
  
  
¿Continuara?  
  
  
  
  
  
AUTORA: Bueno, por fin lo acabe!! Este es mi segundo fanfic y creí que nunca lo iba a terminar...quiero también pedir disculpas por si no ha quedado muy bien, la razón es que cuando empecé el fic estaba muy ilusionada pero con el paso del tiempo perdí la inspiración y no sabia por donde meterle mano ¬_¬U sorry  
  
También, quiero darle las gracias a Enya Son, porque ella me animo a continuar, (lo he acabado justo después de hablar contigo Enya!!) GRACIAS ^_^   
  
Sinceramente, pensé que lo mejor era dejarlo y empezar otro, pero al final acabe, y ahora me siento LIBRE   
  
Por ultimo decir que para hacer este fanfic me inspire en una canción de Jennifer López que se llama "Should've never"  
  
Bueno eso es todo, hasta que escriba mi próximo fic!...ah! ya sabéis! Si queréis darme vuestra opinión mi e-mail esta arriba!!pero por si sois muy vagos os lo repito aquí mailto:rinoa_patybra@hotmail.com  
  
Nos vemos!!  
  
30-6-01 


End file.
